


"When, Since, or Although"

by quiet__tiger



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Tim doesn't like Latin.





	"When, Since, or Although"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Oct. 25th, 2006.

Tim didn’t like Latin. The history and grammar stuff was okay, but there were a few things he had trouble with.

Like the way he couldn’t read anything without thinking about Kon. Kon’s blue eyes and wicked mouth and broad chest and muscled thighs and tight ass…

He could never get his mind off having _sex_ with Kon when he read Latin.

How could he, with the word “cum” splashed all over the pages?

And when he had to read it out loud and even though it wasn’t pronounced the same it still made him hum as if…

Latin sucked.

**Author's Note:**

> (The Latin word "cum" is pronounced "coom" like "Cum Laude" and translates, among other things, into "when," "since," or "although.")


End file.
